The present invention relates to a bridge type connecting structure for connecting with terminals of a computer expansion cartridge by way of bridging.
An existent notebook-type computer is generally equipped with at least one expansion cartridge for connecting with an external element such as a communication card, a web card, etc. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the expansion cartridge 3 includes a cartridge main body defining therein a cartridge socket 31 in which the externally connected element is fitted. Multiple rows of terminals 32 are implanted in the rear side of the cartridge main body. The terminals 32 are bent to downward extend and respectively insert into the insertion holes 42 of a terminal connecting seat 4 so as to electrically connect with the connecting terminals 43 positioned in the insertion holes 42. The above connecting measure for the terminals 32 of the expansion cartridge 3 has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The rear section of each terminal 32 must be formed by another processing procedure which is difficult to perform. Therefore, the manufacturing procedure is time-consuming and the manufacturing cost is high. PA1 2. The rear section of the terminals 32 is a bending section. During processing, a defective product is often produced. This leads to increment of cost. PA1 3. The multiple terminals 32 are inserted into the insertion holes 42 on the same plane. During insertion, the terminals 32 are subject to bending due to deformation. This increases ratio of defective products.